Extreme Drama Performance!
by Day2Knight
Summary: 34 new contestants will face all Chris  And a new Co-Co-Host  will throw at them. They will have to sing, dance, act, and just be plain humiliated with the most strangest challenges. -Applications are CLOSED!- Rating may change.
1. Application: CLOSED!

"Hello and welcome to, Extreme- Drama-Performance ! I'm your host, Chris McLean, the most gorgeous TV host _ever_." Chris winked, "This season of the Total Series, is going to be different. You will be performing musical numbers with dance routines, performing movie scenes, doing the most strangest challenges, and more! You can also say good bye to your usual campers, cause we need new ones." He informed, "Seriously, these guys are beginning to bore me. I don't like to be bored. Only two will be here t o stay, due to they've only been here for one season. Alejandro, and Sierra. Now, since it's no fun with just two people, we need 24 more idiots... I mean _contestants_, to audition."

Chris snickers, along with his good and murderous assistant, Chef Hatchet.

"Here are your requirements of your application."

**Name:**

**Nickname(If Any):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Age(15-17):**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Occupation:**

**Talents:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hometown:**

**Hair Color/Usual Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Skin Markings(If Any):**

**Body Structure(Sickly Thin, Thin, Average, Husky, Obese, Owen Fat, Muscular)(You can compare to the original campers, like "As thin as Gwen"):**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Race:**

**Outfits:**

**Normal:**

**Swim:**

**Pajamas:**

**Other(Any other you want to add):**

**Accessories(If Any):**

**Voice Range:**

**Fears:**

**Sexuality:**

**Pairing?[Yes/No?]:**

**Why EDP?:**

**Audition Video(Optional)(Why don't you sing us a song, eh?[Just song title]):**

**Anything You Want to Add?:**

**WARNING:** Will _**NOT**_ except perfect people, AKA: Mary-Sues and Gary-Stews!

Also, I will pick who will be in. It's not about who did it first, I will be the judge just like on any other reality TV show. Sorry. I may pick more than 24, matters if I see more people have potential. Don't like these conditions? Than they're a lot more auditions you can apply for!

**Need an example? Here ya go:**

**Name:** Cassandra Torres

**Nickname(If Any):** Cassie

**Gender:** Female

**Stereotype:** Snobby Boss

**Age(15-17):** 18

**Personality:** Snobby, Stuck-Up, Preppy, Bossy, Rich, Spoiled, Dramatic, Gossiping, Over-Confident, Trendy

**Hobbies:** Writing scripts, Shopping, Talking on the phone

**Occupation:** Movie Director, Model, Producer

**Talents:** Make-Up

**Likes:** Boys, Publicity, Fame, Money, Drama, Trends

**Dislikes:** Others being in the spotlight, losing

**Hometown:** Manhattan, New York

**Hair Color/Usual Style:** Blond bowl cut with lime green high lights, usually down

**Eye Color:** Dark brown

**Skin Color:** Slightly tan

**Skin Markings(If Any):** Beauty Mark on left cheek

**Body Structure(Sickly Thin, Thin, Average, Husky, Obese, Owen Fat, Muscular)(You can compare to the original campers, like "As thin as Gwen"): **Average

**Height:** 5'6"

**Weight:** 110 lbs

**Race:** Spanish/British

**Outfits:**

**Normal:** White t-shirt, forest green coat, Dark blue boot-cut jeans, and brown platform boots, pink scarf

**Swim:** Red halter bikini with red sheer skirt

**Pajamas:** Pink long sleeve with a puppy on it, plaid red/green shorts

**Other(Any other you want to add):**

**-Formal: **Ivory floral print dress with embellished v-neck halter straps.

**Accessories(If Any):** With normal outfit, she wears a white fedora with a bright magenta band around it, gold loop bracelets with every outfit and a silver watch

**Voice Range:** Soprano

**Fears:** Blood

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Pairing?[Yes/No?]:** No

**Why EDP?:** She's not actually on it, she's a co-co-host.

**Audition Video(Optional)(Why don't you sing us a song, eh?[Just song title]):**

**Anything You Want to Add?:** Helps Chris torture the contestants


	2. News: LAST ONE I SWEAR!

**Hey, Day2Knight with an update and some possibly annoying news.**

So, I got the characters, annoying part, I might have got too many! To be exact? 34.

I may have gotten over excited about the story, and went a little to far. _So_... yeah...

Okay, so here is the character list:

**The Roaring Lions:**

Tan Asani (Male) - The Always Having Fun Surfing Environmentalist

Zakk Ambrose Blythe (Male) - Funny Musician

Lizzie Cunning (Female) - The Broadway Junkie

Lo (Female) - Girly girl cheerleader

Andy Roberts (Female) - Scene

Tonia Hart (Female) - The Beauty Queen

Joe Macintosh (Male) -

Gabriel Mizzuci (Male)

Brendan Smith (Male)

Draco Devuoir (Male)

April Tom (Female)

Leanne Black (Female)

Cassandra Black (Female)

Eddy Enzio (Male)

Ramone Dimion (Male) – The Evil Justin

Jo LeRoy (Female) – The Coy "Innocent" Trouble-Maker

Alejandro Burromuerto(Male) – The Arch-Enemy(?) [Original TD Character]

**The Howling Wolves:**

Charlie Caldwell (Female) – The Rebel

Em McBride (Female) – The Athletic Photographer

Brandon Dash (Male)

Fred Collins (Male)

Brandi Carter (Female)

Scarlet Carlisle (Female)

Mertin Robbinski (Male)

Talon Eccart (Male)

Aly Parker (Female)

JT Little (Male) – The Goofy Guy

Kat (Female) – Scaredy Cat

Joey (Male) - Weakling

Rocco Forcyth (Male) – Dumb Model

Kris Dace (Female) – The Super Smart Girl

Nat Erickson (Female) – The Dumb Model

James Taylor(Male)- The Australian Cowboy

Sierra(Female)- The Fan Girl[Original TD Character]

(That's all I wasn't too lazy to name)

Okay, the story will be slow for some reasons. One: I started High-School. Two: I got a job. Three: I'm facing Challenge problems. I don't know what to give them. So, I'm taking the elements of my school projects and past Total Drama challenges. I won't give any away, but I have one favor I NEED from you guys. Comment/Review what you wanna see your campers do.


End file.
